Who Would Win: The Pharaoh Vs Dante
by draconichero21
Summary: Another "Who Would Win" one-shot  see profile page for others . This time Dante and the Pharaoh do battle in the only way the Pharaoh knows how: Shadow Games. As always, Dante's bad luck comes in full swing


**(A/N: I just had to do this. I love Yu-gi-oh Season 0 and when I decided I wanted someone to play the pharaoh in a game I figured the only one with that kind of sport would be Dante from Devil May Cry. Enjoy. Remember that this is season 0 Y. Yugi so there are no children's card games. Also yes I know we eventually learn the pharaoh's real name, but for now he'll just be referred to as a nameless pharaoh).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Dante

Hair Color: Gray

Eye Color: Blue

Long coat color: Yes, it's red

Occupation: Demon Hunter

Age: 25 (three years before DMC 1)

Favorite Things: Pizza, strawberry sundays

**Fighter B**

Name: Unknown, referred to as Yami or Yami Yugi sometimes or just Pharaoh/Yugi

Hair color: Tri colored

Eye color: violet-red

Longcoat color: blue/none

Occupation: Pharaoh/High school student

Age: over 5,000/supposedly 15

Favorite Things: Games/His nakama

* * *

><p><strong>The setup<strong>

Dante had his assignment. He was given a picture of a small boy with tri-colored hair and told that there was a demon possessing his body. Dante's objective: exorcise the demon. Dante hoped he could do so without killing the kid hosting the demon, but there was no telling what could happen.

The white haired demon hunter stopped in front of a peaceful looking high school and looked at his watch. It was almost time for schools to let out and his target shouldn't be hard to spot. His hair was even more outlandish than the skin and claws of some demons he had killed.

Dante stuck a toothpick in his mouth, trying to clean out the excess cheese from his lunch: four cheese pizza. As the students flooded outside into the front yard, Dante spotted his target and spat out the toothpick. The kid in the picture was surrounded by four people: two boys and two girls. He watched his prey go by and began to stalk from a distance. He watched the one girl with lavender hair break off from the rest of the group and then later the taller teen with brown hair also disbanded along with the only other male in the group besides Dante's target. Dante wondered if perhaps the girl next to his target was his girlfriend or if perhaps she was connected to the demon in some way. She was very pretty for someone the kid's age and there were many demons that took possession of multiple hosts at once. Still, until he could be sure, Dante refused to fire off a single bullet.

Maybe a nice little panic attack would be enough. Dante saw how timid his target looked. Maybe if he fell unconscious the demon would engage him. Actually, maybe a couple swift blows would be perfect. He'd go in knock them unconscious and then call to the demon. Yeah, that would work.

Before either Anzu or Yugi could blink Dante rushed out from the shadows and with a few quick Judo chops to the backs of their necks, knocked them both out and to the ground. Dante looked at the unconscious Yugi. "Hey, your host is down. Show yourself demon." He said.

As expected, a dark ominous presence did form around Yugi's body and the boy rose to his feet. He was not the same as before. Dante could feel a strong presence from him. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but its game time." The possessor of Yugi's body pointed at Dante.

"Games? Sure, I've got a game for you. Get out of the kid's body and we settle this the old fashioned way." Dante demanded and gestured to the guns holstered in his coat.

The pharaoh could tell the man before him was no ordinary individual. He had come out of the shadows and struck Anzu and Yugi down before he could even react. "Sorry to disappoint, but this boy became my host by choice. We share a symbiotic relationship. I can't leave his body until I am no longer needed."

"Interesting so you have a contract." Dante mused. He knew about these kinds of demons. They bestowed their hosts with wishes and promises, but always wanted something in return. "So what's he supposed to do for you?"

"I do not know. My memory of who I am is blank." The possessor responded. "However, for harming Anzu and Yugi, there can be no forgiveness."

_He actually cares about the kid and the girl?_ Dante thought to himself. _I'm going to have to have a chat with my employer. _

"As I said before, it's game time." The possessor responded.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle…<strong>

"All right, what are we playing and what are the rules?" Dante wanted to know.

"We are playing a Shadow Game, rules are simple." The pharaoh snapped his fingers. Instantly Dante and the pharaoh were in a lengthy alleyway with tall buildings and brick walls on the other sides. The building walls were sectionalized into squares, as were the sections of the pavement. A wristband attached itself to Dante and his opponent. A number appeared on the band set to 20. "Behind each of these sectionalized squares is a number. Touching the square will reveal the number. On these wristbands are life totals. Whoever brings his opponents life total to zero first is the winner. Each turn you are only allowed to flip one square. Those are the rules of the game."

"Sounds like fun, who goes first?" Dante asked.

"I will." Yami said and took a step to the right and stomped his foot on the square revealing a three. Dante's wristband counted down to 17.

"My turn then." Dante pulled out Ebony and shot at a panel way above the possessed student's head revealing a six. The band counted down to fourteen.

The pharaoh put his hand on the wall and pushed, revealing a four. Dante's wristband counted down to 13.

Dante shot another panel high up on the wall, revealing a -1. "A negative number?" Dante's counter clicked back up to 14. "Oh, cool they're used for healing."

The spirit he was facing jumped and tapped a panel high up on the wall, revealing a seven. Dante's counter went down to 7.

"Just how high do these numbers go?" Dante wanted to know.

"Up to eleven." Yami responded.

"Great." Dante grumbled. He jumped as high as he could and drove his elbow into the wall behind him, revealing a -6 and a 5 on the same panel, blocked separated by a slash mark. Dante watched his counter go back up to 13 as his opponent's went down to 9. "Well whatdya know I actually got lucky, that's rare for me."

His opponent ignored his quip and leaned forward to touch the panel in front of him, revealing a 1. Dante shot another panel way high up and got a -4, bringing his counter back to 17. Yugi's possessor revealed a 2 and Dante pulled a six. The score was now 15 to 3 in Dante's favor.

"Well looks like I have a high chance of winning this, I guess today must be my lucky day." Dante said.

"This game has nothing to do with luck." Dante's opponent responded. "The number revealed depends on the complexity revealed to obtain it. The more complex or difficult it is to reach the higher the number."

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah…<strong>

"I thought there was something funny about that. Luck has never been my forte you see." Dante mused. It was then that he noticed his opponent taking off the ancient puzzled around his neck. He lightly tossed it in the air a few times and threw it as hard as he could at Dante's head. "Whoa." Instinct kicked in and Dante shot the puzzle. The bullet, bounced against the ancient metal and sent it sailing back towards the pharaoh who grabbed it, spun in a 180-degree fashion and tossed it up high at an angle, hitting the panel just underneath the one Dante had tapped earlier.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Dante thought. The panel revealed an 11 followed by a -11 divided by a slash mark. Dante's counter went down to 4 and his opponent's back up to 14. Dante sighed. He would never dare take a shot like that. The demon was still in the kid's body so if he missed. He'd kill the kid with the demon via headshot. So he did the next best thing.

He leapt into the air, unzipped rebellion from his guitar case and tossed it up at an angle as he began to descend. Dante wound up hitting a panel between two panels he had revealed. A ten lit up.

The score was even now, but it was the pharaoh's turn. He simply waltzed over to his millennium puzzled, put back around his neck and stomped on the panel beneath his feet. He revealed a 3. "Ouch, that must hurt." Dante said. He pulled out ebony and fired…only to shoot a panel he already shot. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Dante thought.

"My turn." Yami said and simply tapped a nearby panel. It was a 1. He won. The game was over.

"So what now? Do you suck out my soul or something?" Dante asked.

"Normally by now the door to darkness opens and swallows you up, but it seems to not wish to do so. You obviously have some devious nature to you, yet carry no evil." The pharaoh stated.

"Well I am a demon hunter. Maybe they don't want me because I might bring the house down to ruin." Dante shot back. "And what about you? What's the kid you're possessing and that girl there to you?" Dante asked. The pharaoh was silent. "Gotta know, part of my business. Otherwise," Dante grinned smugly, "I'll just keep challenging you until I win."

"I don't know how it is I feel about them, but my instincts simply tell me that I must protect them. Anzu, Jounochi, Miho and Honda are Yugi's nakama. He wished for friends and so I will help him protect his friends." The Pharaoh responded.

Dante put away ebony and zipped up rebellion. "Then I've gotta talk with my employer. You're certainly no demon." Dante said. He turned around. "See ya."

Dante walked away and though he lost the game his employer was about to lose so much more: potentially a few intestines and tendons he didn't need.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: No one beats Yami at anything. Period. He isn't called King of Games for nothing haha. Hope you enjoyed that. For some reason I've gotten into doing this little one-shot who would win craze. I might do more, but that remains to be seen. See ya).**


End file.
